


Short Notice

by HoloXam



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (the Jon/Elias part), Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, MAG92: Nothing Beside Remains, One-Sided Attraction, beholding kink, mention of choking, non-explicit general horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: For a second, there is only Jon's voice and white noise that blinds out everything else, and Elias almost doesn't want to shake it off.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Short Notice

**Author's Note:**

> That _scene,_ yeah?
> 
> Special thanks to Kadet for encouraging me to embrace my brand <3

The compulsion feels like fingers running down Elias's back, like someone yanking on his hair and forcing him forward, like a thousand little touches urging him so be seen.

For a second, there is only Jon's voice and white noise that blinds out everything else, and Elias almost doesn't want to shake it off.

He exhales, resists the urge to bite his lip. Looks right at Jon. 

“That's… That's quite nice, actually. Tingly, but... sort of freeing.”

Jon gives him a weird look. Elias can't hold back a chuckle. 

* * *

The door slams shut behind Jon, and Elias is alone. The tape recorder clicks off. 

_Finally._

He's uncomfortably hot in his suit, slacks a little too tight, tie limiting his breathing. Had he been thinking about the Buried, just then? 

Curious, he puts a hand around his own neck and thinks of Jon's face. His mouth rewards him with a strangled moan, and Elias quickly retrieves his hand. 

Then he picks up the phone and dials a number he hasn't had reason to call in a while. 

“Peter,” he says, more breathless than strictly intended. “It's been a while.”

“Elias,” Peter says icily, and, _goodness_ , if that disdain doesn't just rile Elias up further. He loosens his tie. 

“I'm—” Elias takes a deep breath. He tries to think of Peter, but the sensation of being compelled keeps coming back up along with Jon's scarred, angular face. He shivers. “There's been a, er, complication. I need you in London at short notice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I ran the numbers, and Peter shows up in person for the first time around a month after ep. 92. Coincidence? I think not!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
